


A Grand Treasure

by EnukiTanuki (Treekianthia)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: (Tressa is pretty and Therion notices this), F/M, Gentleman Thief AU, Minor Mentions of Romantic Attraction, Not Canon Compliant, Original setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/EnukiTanuki
Summary: Taking up his grandfather's mantle, Therion finds himself living the life of a gentleman thief. Stealing from the corrupt and helping those in need... All while obtaining a few treasures for himself. There is one treasure, however, that he continues to look for, and on one fateful night, he manages to finally find a lead pertaining to what it is...





	A Grand Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic has non-canon family relationships integrated for the fun of it. Mainly Therion and Cordelia being half-siblings, and Tressa and Esmeralda being cousins. Since this is a non-canon based AU, I figured it would be fun enough to mess around with that sort of thing! ...Also Grandpa Aeber.

His grandfather had spoken of a treasure.

When Therion was 17, his grandfather passed away. It had simply been of old age, and the elderly man had lived a good, long life. He was a successful businessman, had many children and grandchildren, and was known around the country for his riches. He had often told Therion stories of his travels while the young man was growing up, and Therion had always felt close to him. His grandfather had always treated him kindly.

Therion remembered the night his grandfather called him up to his bedside, and how somber his Grandpa Aeber had been. The elderly man looked pale and weak, and his voice was just barely above a whisper. Taking his grandfather’s hand, Therion sat next to him as he tried to speak. His grandfather had requested to talk to the young man alone, saying there was one last story he wanted to share. It was one the elderly gentleman felt Therion needed to know.

Therion was asked to retrieve a locked box from a nearby closet, and the young man brought it to his grandfather without a question. From the nightstand, his grandfather produced a key, and the box opened with a soft click. Inside were letters upon letters, sent by his grandfather in his younger days before his eldest child had been born. Within the letters, his grandfather spoke of his harsh beginnings, and how he came to obtain so much wealth. They were not the same stories Therion had always been told.

Before becoming a businessman, his grandfather had been a thief, and a good one at that. He stole treasure upon treasure, with many of those treasures still in his possession to this day. His collection grew quickly, and soon he was richer than he had ever imagined. Using the money he had obtained from his exploits, he opened a business that would further expand his thieving trade and wealth. At that point, however, his grandfather had made the choice to only steal from those who deserved it; from those who had stolen from those in need. With the connections he had created through business, he was able to find many a man to bring to justice.

“But there was one treasure I failed to obtain…”

According to his grandfather, it had been a grand treasure: cascades of red and gemstones of green, wrapped in fine silks and trimmed with gold. His grandfather had laid his eyes on it many times in hopes of obtaining it, but each time he tried, he failed. The treasure was too well protected, and even a thief like himself stood no chance in obtaining it. His grandfather even believed the fact he was a thief only made it harder. It was not a treasure meant for a thief’s hands.

Exactly what that treasure was, his grandfather never specified. Therion was left with only a description and a single wish. His grandfather wanted him to carry on his duties as a thief, and use his position amongst the company to find new marks. Though Therion was wary at first, he told his grandfather he would consider it. He couldn’t be certain how much of what the elderly man said was really true.

When his grandfather finally passed, Therion was left with only the box of letters and fond memories. His younger half-sister wept loudly, and his cousins stood in silence while their parents and other family members stood around them. They whispered of the will and what each of them was set to inherit. It disgusted Therion that all they cared about was money. Of course, his opinion on the subject didn’t matter.

Therion did not care for when the will was read, as he had not been left a single thing. Though he was his grandfather’s favorite grandchild, it would have only caused arguments if he had been left even a single coin. Therion was the bastard child of the family, born to his father’s mistress, and had never truly belonged. His grandfather’s children were left to split the money evenly, while one of Therion’s cousins was left the company to run. Therion’s sister was left the estate that their grandfather had lived in, which at least meant Therion knew he’d never be without a home.

And then Therion found it.

Within the box he had been given, he found a letter marked with his name on it. It was in his grandfather’s writing, and had seemed to have been slipped in without Therion knowing. Opening it, Therion found words from his grandfather saying he was the rightful heir to everything, but only if he took up his grandfather’s thieving mantle. Their family was corrupt, and as a thief, Therion could prove it, just as his grandfather had done with many people long ago. Those of corrupted hearts deserved to be brought down.

Now, Therion was 22 and doing as his grandfather had wished. He was a gentleman thief, stealing from those who had wronged the world, both from within his family and from those outside it. Corruption was everywhere in the country, and Therion had a knack for finding it. He stole treasures beyond all that he could imagine, and returned what he could to the rightful owners. If the owners could not be found or didn’t want it, he kept the item for himself, adding it to his own collection of treasures. At this point, it was already beginning to rival his grandfather’s.

Yet in his five years of thievery, he had still yet to find a treasure that matched the one his grandfather told him about. The cascading red, green gemstones, and trim of gold… Nothing he obtained ever fit that description. Though he found items wrapped in fine silks or fitting at least one part of the description, nothing was ever perfect. Therion was unsure of the possibility of ever finding the treasure, yet he was always on the lookout for it. Perhaps if he found it and obtained it, he could honor his grandfather’s legacy.

Of course, it was not something he would have ever expected.

Therion had found himself on the other side of the country in a seaside town. He had heard wind that his cousin who inherited the company was in the area to attend a ball, and Therion decided to use it as an attempt to search for info. A ball meant that many a powerful man would be in the area, which meant there was surely corruption to be found. He needed a new mark, anyway, and even as a bastard child, he still held high status as a Ravus. He could get in if he tried hard enough.

That was how he found himself in the Colzione manor that night. Dressed well enough for the event but not enough to bring attention to himself, he stood watching others in attendance. The Wyndhams, the Albrights, and even the Azelharts were all present. Therion’s family had done business with them all before, but he had never quite known the details. He wasn’t allowed such knowledge on important business decisions.

Therion quickly grew bored of the dancing, however, having done enough in his lifetime already. Though a few fine ladies tried to ask him to dance with them, he politely declined and said there were better partners to choose from. Soon enough, he decided that instead of wasting valuable time watching others dance, he would take a look around the manor. Though a few other rooms were open for guest entertainment, it was beyond those rooms he wanted to see. As a thief, a little sneaking would be easy enough.

The halls not occupied with guests were dimmed, with the only light coming in from the windows. They did not seem to be guarded, and Therion was able to walk through them with relevant ease. He took in his surroundings, noting the decorations present, and eyed for any treasure that seemed out of place. Nothing seemed to be relatively strange, however, and everything seemed to be in its proper place. Whoever did the decorating had a good idea of what they were doing.

“I just don’t get it, Noa! Why would some creep want to court me or my cousin?”

Therion quickly hid himself in a shadowy spot where nobody could see him. Looking down the hall, he noticed two girls dressed in elegant attire walking in his direction. They seemed to be young, but by the way they dressed, they were obviously adults. Therion guessed they were no older than 18.

“Well, when businesses want to become stronger, doesn’t it make sense to go after somebody with power? Your family is high up there as nobles go, and the Ravus family has been around for a long time,” one of the girls explained. She was a taller one, with her blonde hair tied back and a blue dress that reached the floor. Therion assumed she was this “Noa” person that was mentioned.

“That doesn’t make it any less weird! I mean, I definitely don’t want to marry some gross businessman who just wants more power, and I doubt Esmeralda wants to either!” the other girl complained. She was shorter, with brown hair that just barely went past her shoulders. Her dress only reached her knees, and it seemed to be some kind of pale yellow. It was hard to make out with the lighting.

“Tressa, don’t say that so loudly! You never know who could be listening!” the blonde warned with a hush. Therion smirked to himself a bit, fully knowing the irony of the situation, but stayed silent to avoid getting caught.

“Oh come on, Noa!” the shorter girl said before spinning around. “We’re all alone here, so we can say whatever we want!”

The blonde girl came to a stop. “But… What if a thief has made their way in? You know there’s rumors of one being in the area! Surely your home would be the perfect target for such a thing,” she suggested with a wary tone. She started looking around as she spoke, as if she were looking for something. The other girl turned towards her.

“I’d welcome a thief in here before I let some sleezy guy try to marry me! At least the thief might be more of a gentleman,” the shorter girl said as she placed her hands on her hips. “Besides, Uncle Leon would take care of any thief before they even got passed the front door!”

Therion couldn’t stop himself from laughing. It was nothing more than a short chuckle, but as soon as he realized what he had done he covered his mouth. Even if they were just two girls, being caught was still dangerous.

“Did you hear that!?” one of the girls shrieked. “I think there’s somebody here!”

“Oh come on, Noa! You’re just being paranoid now!” the other said in response. “Now let’s get going before all the good food is gone!”

“Seriously Tressa, aren’t you at least a little bit freaked out!?”

Therion stayed in his hiding spot as he watched the two girls pass. The taller one seemed to be holding one hand close to her chest in fear, while the shorter one was dragging her along. It was quite an amusing sight.

As they passed, however, Therion found his gaze focusing on one of the girls. The shorter one with the pale, yellow dress… There was something about her that piqued his interest. Her brown hair was styled into soft curls, and her bangs pinned back with a golden clip adorned with flowers and pearls. Her dress was made of a fine silk, with a white lace trim along the bottom and her sleeves. Then there were eyes… A beautiful green that was only accented by the necklace she wore.

She was beautiful…

Like a grand treasure he had never seen...

Snapping himself out if it, Therion went back to focusing on the task at hand. The girls were gone now, and he had the remainder of the hall to himself. He made his way forward, making sure to keep an ear out for any others in the area, and continued to look for anything suspicious. He wasn’t sure what good the halls would do for him, however, as there was nothing out of the ordinary. He’d have to find an office or other place where documents could be held.

“Well, I have to get started somewhere, don’t I?”

Stopping at the nearest door, Therion began to pick the lock. The lock was a bit older with a few dents in it, but he still managed to open it in no time at all. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked into the room.

It wasn’t an office, but a small library of some sorts. Bookshelves adorned almost every wall, and a ladder allowing for an easier reach was placed against them. Walking in, Therion closed the door behind him and began to look around. He wasn’t sure what good books would do for him, but it didn’t hurt to look through them. Perhaps somewhere amongst them, he’d find some sort of business record or family history.  _Rich people liked to keep those sort of things, right?_

Scanning the books, Therion took the first one that caught his interest. It didn’t appear to be too old, but there was some fading along the edges. He flipped open to a random page and began reading through.

He did that for what felt like hours. Book after book he flipped through in hopes of finding something, but nothing seemed to hold his interest. They were mostly about business practices and other things Therion had no care for. He was starting to grow bored again, and he was starting to think it was time he headed back out. Surely something interesting was happening in the main part of the manor by now.

Reaching to put the current book in his hand away, Therion noticed something slip out. It appeared to be a thin paper of some sorts, and fell onto the floor below. Curious, Therion put the book back into its spot and climbed down the ladder. Reaching down, he picked the paper off the floor and held it to the light. It was a photograph.

Unable to make out all the details, Therion went and turned on a nearby desk lamp. He dimmed it enough that no light would escape the windows, and held the photograph in a spot where enough light would hit it. As he began to make the image out, his eye went wide.

In the photograph stood two people. The first one was a taller gentleman, dressed in the attire of a businessman from over fifty years ago. His hair was a pale gold, and his eyes a deep red, and he held a box in his hand.

Therion knew exactly who it was.

It was his grandfather when he was young.

Still in shock, Therion’s focus shifted to the person standing next to his grandfather. It was a woman, staring off into the distance as she held his grandfather’s free hand. Though what she was staring at seemed to be of interest, it was not what caught Therion’s attention the most…

Dark red hair that cascaded down her back… Green eyes that shone like bright gems… And a silk dress that was trimmed with fabric of gold…

The treasure that Therion’s grandfather had failed to obtain….

“We know you’re in there!”

Looking up, Therion turned his attention to the door. It seemed he had somehow alerted somebody despite being careful, and he needed to make his escape. Placing the photo in his pocket, Therion quickly looked around for a way out.

It was a window that did the trick. Therion quickly ran over to it and unlatched it. It swung open as soon as he did so, giving him a perfect view of the gardens and the ground below. He wasn’t too high up, but enough for jumping to be inconvenient. He’d have to make his way into a tree of some sort, as much as he hated the thought. He couldn’t be picky in his current situation though.

Climbing into the windowsill, Therion looked behind him as the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a tall, blond gentleman and the two girls he had seen earlier. The two girls gasped as he came into view.

“That’s him!” the blonde girl shouted. “That has to be who I heard laughing earlier!”

The shorter girl, meanwhile, pushed the taller gentleman forward. “Get him, Leon! Get him!”

Smirking, Therion looked at the three and shook his head. “I’m afraid you’re too late. I’ve already gotten all the info I need!” he said. It was a lie, of course, but he enjoyed the dramatic flair.

“You won’t get away!” the taller man shouted as he charged forward. Therion, however, acted quickly and leapt out the window without a second thought.

It had been a dangerous move, but Therion managed to grab hold of a tree branch on his way down. He hung there for a quick moment before dropping, and made his way towards the manor’s outer wall. He could hear shouting from the window, but it grew fainter as he moved forward. It did not take him long to make it out onto the streets and as far away from the manor as possible.

Though Therion had planned to leave the manor with info on corruption, he had left with questions instead. Leaning against an alleyway wall, Therion took the photograph he had swiped from his pocket. It had crinkled a tiny bit during his escape.

Exactly who was this woman, and what did she mean to his grandfather? He couldn’t quite be certain, and with his grandfather gone, there was no way Therion could ask. There were other ways, however, that he could try to get his answers…

Looking out of the alleyway, Therion stared at the lights of the manor in the distance. He knew it would be dangerous to go back, but it was the only lead he had. Something inside there would give him the answers he needed…

And sneaking back in would be an easy enough job for a gentleman thief...

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a completely self-indulgent AU, I decided to throw it on a pseudonym for the heck of it. I often do like to write things like this, but I rarely ever make something that's good enough to post. Since I thought this AU was a lot of fun, I'd give a crack at writing something to share.
> 
> Since I have other fics I'm focusing on with my main pseudonym, I doubt I'll ever expand on this more. If interest is high, however, maybe I'll make a small series of this here? Dunno!


End file.
